


You had me at Afghanistan

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is that John "I'm not gay" Watson was in love with Sherlock since they first met, and now it's the time to hear his confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You had me at Afghanistan

A morgue, I met the love of my life in a freaking morgue. That morning when I left the bedsit I was sure I had less than a week before I decided to out myself. Ella worried as usual, thinking wrongfully that I had PTSD, asked me to write about what was happening in my life, and I just told her that nothing ever happens to me. Because that was the truth, nothing ever happened to me, not even life.

And then a miracle happened. Mike Stamford acted as a Godsend, as the ignition point to the most wonderful adventure in my life; he took me to St. Bart’s and introduced me to the most obnoxious, rude and all around arsehole I’ve ever had the good fortune to meet. One glance was enough to know that you are different from others.

I was looking at you and for a brief second, our eyes met, and I knew that I was lost. You are freaking gorgeous; your maddening raven curls falling on your face; that bespoke suit of yours that fits perfectly; and your eyes; it was brief, but I could see the many colours your eyes have. Blue, green, grey and I felt the earth tremble.

I was certain that I wasn’t gay, though it was mostly denial and fear, because, even though I enjoy women as much as the next guy; I did find a couple of guys attractive; but never looked for anything more with them, just appreciated the fact that they were well built and nice to look at.

But you, you are different, I guess that moment I became “Sherlock-sexual”. You asked for a phone and your voice sent shivers down my spine; low, baritone voice, that sounded thick and simply gorgeous. I offered my phone out on a whim; I wasn’t planning on doing it, but my mouth was faster than my brain and offered it to you.

You barely touched me, and my skin bristled, I shivered and just barely managed to keep still. And then you asked “Afghanistan or Iraq?” and I knew that it was you the one I was looking for, the one that knew me, that needed me, that wanted me, even though my conscious-self denied me the happiness that you promised, the bliss to see you every day, to share a flat with you, to be with you in any way you wanted.

That night, in my bedsit, I thought about you all night, wanting to know why I felt this way, and I realised that it was love, love at first sight, that you’re my soulmate, that, even though my conscious-self denied it, you had me at “Afghanistan”      


End file.
